Recent developments in telecommunications and data processing, and in particular the development of broadband capability in connection with wide-area networks such as the Internet and wireless interfaces to such networks, offer the potential for facilitating the transmission and reception of large amounts of information which may be directed to effectuating an electronic gaming environment in which one or more players may interact with each other and/or computer generated objects. However, at present it is typically necessary for a player to obtain the desired information and play electronic games at a single fixed location, such as a home or office computer, an Internet caf or the like.
A need exists for a method for enabling players to interact with each other or objects in a game, or other persons in relation to the locations of the players, objects and/or other persons.
A need also exists for a system and apparatus for facilitating such methods.